8simplerulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget's First Job
Bridget's First Job is the third episode of Season 1 from 8 Simple Rules. Plot After seeing how much money Bridget spends on keeping up with the latest fashions, Paul tells her to go out and get a job to learn how to be fiscally responsible. But when she lands a job at a trendy mall clothing store that offers its workers a 40% discount, Paul and Cate begin to worry that she may not be learning the true value of a dollar. Recap Paul walks into the house to see Bridget and Kerry fighting over a pair of jeans that Bridget made into cutoffs. He orders Bridget to buy Kerry new jeans. Naturally, Bridget asks Paul for money, and Paul refuses. Rory wants some exotic pets. Later, Paul is upset when he finds that Cate bought Bridget some makeup. Because Paul is frustrated, he calls a family meeting. Rory is busy looking for something, but Paul thinks that he is fidgeting. Paul then suggests that the best way Bridget can learn responsibility is to get a job. Cate disagrees with Bridget getting a job because she needs to spend more time concentrating on her school work, and she doesn't think that Bridget can handle both. Rory finds what he's looking for, and through a friend, Bridget gets a job at StripRags, a clothing store in the mall. Bridget is running late for her first day at work because the alarm clock is hidden under her bed. When Paul suggests that she set out what clothes she is going to wear the night before, Kerry makes fun of him. Bridget is all excited about her 40% employee discount. Kerry, however, can't believe that Bridget is agreeing to work there because of the corporations use of child labor. At the newspaper Paul runs into Tommy. They talk about Bridget and her new job. But Paul's worries come to a head when Bridget calls, freaking out because of all the forms that she has to fill out, and the questions that she doesn't know the answers to. Tommy assumes that Paul has an addiction problem, which is why he makes the women in his life work. That afternoon the family goes to the mall to visit Bridget at StripRags. Rory returns something hidden in his backpack to the exotic pet store. Kerry finds a shirt that she really likes. Bridget is really professional and has a knack for work in a store. She gets permission from Paul to work until closing. Cate comes home proud of Paul, because his idea for Bridget getting a job is working out great. Bridget's been working every night that week and loves it. It's only now that Paul realizes how much he misses Bridget. Bridget shows off all her new clothes to Kerry. Kerry then tries to explain to Bridget that she is still going to have to pay for all those clothes. When Kerry takes off her sweatshirt to go to bed, Bridget notices that she is wearing a shirt from StripRags and the mocking begins. The next day, Paul stops by the mall, as he wants to take Bridget to the bank to open an account. He praises her, but also lets it slip that he expected her to fail. She is surprised (but also a tiny bit pleased at Paul telling her how proud he is of her, though). When Bridget brings home her first paycheck, she's shocked when she sees that she didn't make any money. Kerry then has to explain to her that Bridget still owes StripRags almost $400 for the clothes that she bought. Kerry thinks that Bridget should just tell Paul. But instead, Bridget decides she should just charge it on the emergency credit card, so no one finds out. Cate comes home angry, looking for Bridget, who's still at work. She tells Paul about the $500 charge on her credit card that prevented her from buying gas for her car. They manage to get the truth indirectly out of Kerry. When Bridget comes home, she gets upset because Kerry told on her. Rory then comes in looking for a snake he had hidden in his room. Because of playing the blame game, Kerry gets in trouble for reading Cate's old love letters at parties. Bridget explains through tears what she did. Paul and Cate try to understand. They reinforce that they are proud of her but her punishment for her actions is that she turns over the emergency credit card and works off the money she owes to her parents. Bridget comes out of the bathroom where she's been cleaning the floor. Paul informs her that she's subtracted $5 off her debt. As she gets ready to wash the kitchen floor, she screams. Rory eagerly rushes downstairs because Bridget found one of his snakes. Category:Episodes